earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Getting Ahead
The edit summary says: "(( Linked stories set in the equivalent WoW time of August 2007. ))" Short form: That's August 621. Long form: The Warcraft I manual puts the year the Warcraft I game starts at 593. The Warcraft I manual also claims that the First War started with the Dark Portal opening ten years before the Warcraft I game starts, but this has since been retconned by Blizzard to say that Stormwind Keep was first destroyed in far less time after the opening of the Dark Portal. The amount of time from the Dark Portal opening to Stormwind being destroyed cannot possibly be more than 5 years because the Second War started six years after the First War started. If we accept that the Dark Portal opened the same year that Warcraft I began (593), then World of Warcraft started 25 years after that (618), which was November 2004 in real life. That was three years ago, so these events may be taken as having occurred in the summer of 621. --Cogitatus 06:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm using the Timeline referenced on this site because I felt that would be the easiest to sync with other users here. That sets WCI in 593, but World of Warcraft in 622. That seems to be a compromise between the real release dates and Blizzard's ret-con when TBC came out -- they renumbered and also compressed a few years in there which played havoc with the history of most people who played pre-BC. It's why I tend to put actual dates in the edit history if it reflects play, because some people use other timelines and it's a fixed point of reference. :I'm not fully satisfied with any solution because it doesn't fully mesh with actual played history (where with whatever timeline you look at, a year or two of played history simply vanishes), but it seems like the best we can do with what Blizzard has handed us in the way of inconsistent timelines and ret-cons. If ER Wiki changes its master timeline I'll change my numbering to reflect that. At this point I actually try to avoid dates almost anywhere but here because the ret-cons have created too many contradictions for me to keep straight easily. Sadly, human histories are so tied up with the basic storyline (it's hard to play a human who was NOT affected by the wars if they were alive during them) that it's impossible to ignore and try to reconcile the history. I had a while where I considered just sticking to the old timeline, but I couldn't reconcile it with the renumbering that happened with BC came out. :In a year or two, the Draenei introduction is still going to say, "A few months ago, the Exodar crashed...." and the questlines there are also all going to reference the catastrophe as recent events. In general most of the BC content is pretty well scripted to be static and repeatable, but that part isn't going to age well. :--Arrish ::I wasn't aware that ERWiki had a Timeline page. Thanks for pointing it out to me. ::...and Blizzard places the reopening of the Dark Portal one year after WoW begins. Good job, Blizzard! GAH!! >_< ::I didn't even see that entry on "26 (PC Game) World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade" until today. I may very well start a thread on the official forums asking that this be reconsidered. ::--Cogitatus 10:50, 17 November 2007 (UTC)